Destino
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Abandonada y después capturada, mi vida daba la finta de ser una mierda por siempre, no soy alguién que se deje atar, o al menos no por la persona indicada... Este fic participa en el "Reto temático de Abril - Sumisión: Cadenas y látigos" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".
1. El lobo disfrazado de araña

**Destino.**

 **Los siguientes personajes no me pretenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Este fic participa en el "Reto temático de Abril - Sumisión: Cadenas y látigos" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".**

 **Advertencia: El siguiente fic contiene alto contenido sexual, no recomendado para menores de edad o personas sensibles, sino te gusta por favor simplemente pasa de largo e ignóralo. Leerlo queda bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I de II: El lobo disfrazado de araña, o la araña disfrazada de lobo.**

Nací para ser esclava.

Cuando era bebé, mi madre me abandonó en un convento, según lo que me contaron, a tan sólo unos días de haber nacido; las monjas están lejos de ser mujeres amables, no digo que no lo sean, pero al parecer no toleran demasiado a otra personas, ni siquiera entre ellas se entienden, yo se lo achaco a la frustración de no haber cumplido con lo que su reloj biológico dictaba. Crecí atada a un sinfín de reglas, haciendo labores duras y en muchas ocasiones asquerosas, claro que siempre fui rebelde y me gané más palizas que el número de hojas que tiene la Biblia, además de que mis tutoras esperaban que siguiera el camino de Dios, o así es como ellas lo llamaban. — Ni loca me vuelvo monja, no quiero ser tan amargada como ustedes —. El día en que me animé a hacerles saber mi opinión me fui a la "cama" sin cenar, golpeada y teniendo que rezar varios Rosarios completos; así transcurrió mi vida durante doce largos años, hasta que un día, mientras regaba los rosales, un hombre mayor que yo, que pasaba por afuera de la calle, clavó sus ojos en mí, en todo mi cuerpo, hasta que nuestras orbes carmesí se encontraron, sentí tanto miedo en ese instante que corrí a rezar a la capilla. Por eso no creo en su Dios.

Unos meses después me llevaron la alegre noticia de que alguien iba a adoptarme, al principio me sentí emocionada de poder salir de ese lugar, pero algo en mí me alertó: Para empezar ese no era un orfanato, las personas no iban ahí a adoptar niños, yo era la única menor en todo el lugar, además por muy mala que fuera, la Madre Midoriko siempre era bondadosa y atenta conmigo, supuse que ella estaría feliz por mí pero al girar a verla me encontré con un rostro pálido y con sus ojos conteniendo lágrimas, pude leer sus labios "Huye", en automático mis piernas comenzaron a correr a todo lo que daban, la sensación que experimenté en ese momento me hizo sentir realmente feliz, olvidé por qué corría, el viento chocando contra todo mi cuerpo me hacía pensar que era libre, que realmente saldría de ese lugar y que podría hacer lo que quisiera, sí, todo iba muy bien, pero en mi emoción olvidé ver por dónde iba y me terminé estampando contra algún bulto alto, terminé en el piso, mareada, y para mi desgracia aun dentro del convento, cuando pude ver contra qué había chocado, todas mis ilusiones y felicidad del momento se desvanecieron junto con la brisa, era el mismo hombre que meses atrás me había comido con la mirada, y ahora estaba extendiéndome la mano para que me pusiera de pie.

— Mucho gusto, ¿Kagura, verdad? Yo soy Naraku, y voy a adoptarte, tranquila, no te faltará nada, soy un hombre poderoso —. Ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultar su sonrisa macabra, yo rechacé su invitación para levantarme, pero él de todas formas me jaló y me hizo pararme a su lado, agradeció un par de cosas y me llevó casi a rastras a su lujoso auto. Lo curioso es que unas semanas después me enteré que la madre superiora había hecho grandes mejoras al convento y que hasta una pequeña iglesia planeaba hacer, así que en definitiva la maldita me vendió.

Lo que pasó después de ser vendida a Naraku me hace tener nauseas de sólo recordarlo, el muy imbécil quería que lo llamara padre ante las personas, por supuesto no lo complací, pero en la soledad de su lujoso apartamento me hacía desnudarme, me hacía tocarme frente a él hasta llegar al punto de masturbarme, me compraba ropa interior y trajes pervertidos caros para que me los pusiera y quitara para él, yo siempre puse resistencia, y me golpeaba por eso, me golpeaba tanto, y tan seguido que le tomó gusto, eso empezó a excitarlo, restregaba su erección en mi vagina, sólo nos separaba la delgada tela de mi ropa interior y su carísimo traje sastre, a mí, se me revolvía el estómago y sentía ganas de llorar, aunque siempre me hacía la fuerte, no le iba a dar el gusto. Otra de sus costumbres era contratar prostitutas y gigolós, hacer orgías, atarme, obligarme a mirar y permitir que todos y todas tocaran algunas partes de mi cuerpo, después, con voz rasposa me miraba y me decía lo que se convirtió en rutina: — Ya cederás, aprenderás a obedecer y me rogarás que te tome. Y sino lo pides, puedo esperar hasta que tu hermoso cuerpo madure lo suficiente, hasta que cumplas dieciocho años, y entonces te tomaré aunque no quieras.

La vida era amarga y monótona para mí, hubo un tiempo en el que incluso creí que terminaría cediendo a sus asquerosos deseos, lo odiaba, pero al paso de los meses tomé la suficiente confianza para retarlo, burlarlo y restregarle las fallas que cometía, sí, puede que eso me hiciera ganarme algunas palizas, pero me bastaba la satisfacción de ver su rostro furioso, no sólo porque estuviera loco, sino porque yo tenía razón.

Para mantener su fachada de "padre amoroso y salvador" había contratado a una maestra para que me diera clases privadas, es lo único que le agradezco haya hecho, en parte gracias a eso terminó de esa forma, cavó su propia tumba. Mi institutriz era una mujer hermosa, de largo cabello azabache y ojos castaños llenos de bondad y cierta fiereza, era agradable, y muy buena en su trabajo, tanto que logró que a mí se me quedara más que lo que cualquier otro maestro hubiera podido lograr en tan corto tiempo; ella miraba con malos ojos a Naraku, en su sagacidad intuyó que no era el hombre que fingía ser, miraba discretamente todas las acciones de mi captor y brincaba todas las trampas que éste intentaba poner para evitar a cualquier persona con intenciones de liberarme.

— Señor Naraku, creo que Kagura se merece un respiro de aire fresco, ha aprobado de manera muy satisfactoria todas sus materias de primaria y la próxima semana podremos empezar con las de secundaria; si usted me lo permite puedo llevarla por un helado a la heladería de enfrente y al mismo tiempo me serviría para explicarle un fenómeno físico muy interesante. — Ella no tenía miedo, eso en cierta forma alertaba a Naraku, pero sus palabras y rostro estaban cargadas de tanta sinceridad y dulzura que ni el mismo demonio pudo negarse a ella.

— Cinco minutos señora Izayoi, no más. — Sentenció con voz áspera, pero sólo obtuvo una sonrisa de regreso por parte de mi única conexión con el mundo exterior.

Podía sentir la mirada de Naraku seguirnos hasta la heladería, clavándose en nuestras espaldas, intentando leernos los labios, y de paso intentando desnudarnos, en ese momento yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en el viento acariciando mi rostro, sanando mis heridas, limpiando mi cuerpo de su aroma, porque, ya sabía que como todos los días, después de mis lecciones lo único que me esperaba era la tortura que su perversión dictara, todos los Jueves le gustaba hacerme bailar como si fuera una ramera, para depositar dinero en mi diminuta ropa interior y restregar su indeseable miembro erecto sobre mis nalgas. En ese momento me sacó de mi profunda tortura mental la melodiosa voz de Izayoi, quien me ofrecía con ternura un cono de helado de fresa bañado con chispas de chocolate, ella sabía animar a un pobre cadáver viviente.

— Disculpa si no es de tu agrado, pero como no respondías sólo pedí lo primero que me vino a la mente. — Mi expresión era de sorpresa, me parecía increíble que alguien como ella hubiera aparecido en mi vida, incluso me pregunté si alguien en este mundo podría no amar a esa mujer.

Tomé el helado con una sonrisa, noté como algo se deslizaba por mis dedos al mismo tiempo que el dulce de fresa, me mantuve sin ninguna reacción aparente, ella con su mirada me dio a entender que lo hiciera. Regresamos a casa, ella se despidió y antes de hacer el maldito show para Naraku me tomé un respiro para poder ver la nota que me había entregado mi maestra:

 _InuTaisho_

 _Abogado._

 _56-35-90-37_

 _"Linda, él te podrá ayudar; y quema esta nota por favor"_

No había pasado ni un año en ese maldito cautiverio y ya aparecían luces frente a mí. Obedecí a la nota y recuerdo ese día haber podido ignorar por completo el cuerpo de Naraku contra el mío. Me gané un descanzo, como Naraku se la pasaba trabajando todo el día, siempre después de la tortura a la que me sometía quedaba noqueado y se dormía, aproveché para llamar al abogado y contarle mi desgraciada situación, me sentía avergonzada, tanto que incluso me ruboricé, pero eran más mis ganas de verlo sin escapatoria alguna y de tocar mi libertad que pude decir con lujo de detalle la maldad y perversión que poseía el que se hacía llamar mi padre.

Pasaron semanas y no sabía nada del abogado, supuse que como yo no tenía dinero le había importado poco mi situación, pero un día un hombre bien vestido, de cabellera plateada, rasgos extraños en el rostro y mirada dorada, tocó a nuestra puerta interrumpiendo el maratón de pornografía que debía ver al tiempo que Naraku se masturbaba y me pedía hacer lo mismo, está de más decir que se puso furioso.

— Buenas noches, Soy "InuTaisho", y temo informarle que usted está acusado de varias cosas que sinceramente no me complacería decir enfrente de una menor. — Naraku sonrió con desdén y con una mueca me indicó que saliera; no sé de qué hablaron, ni si hubo amenazas a muerte (pero estoy segura de que las hubo), estaba distraída notando que mi espectacular abogado no iba solo, llevaba a su hijo, quién ni siquiera se esforzó en notarme, lucía unos años mayor que yo, ahora sé que en esos días tenía 17, cinco años más que yo; intenté entablar alguna conversación, pero lo único que obtuve fue una mirada despreciativa, como si no mereciera estar en su presencia.

 _Nadie me había despreciado nunca, precisamente esa era la razón de mi cautiverio._

Mi abogado salió hecho una furia del departamento, me miró y logró esbozar una sonrisa algo forzada. Al entrar me topé con la mirada escarlata que heló momentáneamente mi cuerpo, después una sonrisa confiada y la orden de ir a dormir. Esa fue una mala noche, y no porque me hubieran golpeado, porque no lo hicieron, sino porque esa noche tuve el primer sueño de muchos de su tipo…

Soñé con el hijo de InuTaisho, con su despreció, su frialdad, eso me hacía enojar, en verdad me ponía furiosa, pero a la vez me excitaba, cuando desperté me reprendí, pero ahora entiendo que después de tantos años de vida como esclava le tomé gusto, sólo que Naraku no era merecedor de mí y sólo me causaba repugnancia.

* * *

Me pareció extraño el de pronto no saber nada de Izayoi, me sentía asustada, habían pasado meses desde la aparición del peliplata frente a Naraku y realmente nada había cambiado, sólo, un día ella dejó de ir a darme clases; al llegar Naraku de trabajar me pidió desnudarme, y después de lograr que lo hiciera comenzó a golpear mis pechos, nalgas y demás partes de mi cuerpo con un periódico enrollado, como si fuera una perra, cuando se aburrió me hizo ver el encabezado: "InuTaisho e Izayoi Taisho fallecen víctimas de fuego cruzado." Mi corazón se rompió, yo había sido la culpable.

* * *

El primer capítulo, agradezco infinitamente a Cecil Pierce quién fue mi Beta en ésta ocasión y espero el fic sea del agrado de ella y de mis demás lectores, recuerden dejar un review, se agradece.


	2. La luz que se rehúsa

**Los siguientes personajes no me pretenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Este fic participa en el "Reto temático de Abril - Sumisión: Cadenas y látigos" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".**

 **Advertencia: El siguiente fic contiene alto contenido sexual, no recomendado para menores de edad o personas sensibles, sino te gusta por favor simplemente pasa de largo e ignóralo. Leerlo queda bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II de II: La luz que se rehúsa a lo que es.**

Me parece realmente aburrido y tortuoso mencionar lo que pasó después de la muerte de las únicas personas que se habían atrevido a darme la mano, todos los días eran repetitivos e incluso era fácil adivinar lo que se le iba a antojar a la araña esa; pasaron los años y yo sentía terror ante la idea de mi cumpleaños 18 (debo explicar que el día de mi cumpleaños es de hecho el día en que me recogieron en el convento); pasaron entonces, cinco años, había tenido que resistir incluso que Naraku me atara y colgara desde el techo, pero al mismo tiempo había desarrollado mis habilidades para molestarlo y mantener cara de no sentir nada, ni siquiera el repudio que cada poro de mi piel exhalaba hacia él, sin embargo, en la soledad de mi habitación me permitía ser sincera: Hasta esos días mi "padre" no se había atrevido a penetrarme, mi virginidad seguía intacta, en todos lados estaba intacta, ni siquiera mis manos habían mantenido contacto directo con un pene, mi piel estaba libre de la suciedad de la que mi edad me mantenía lejos, pero yo sabía que mi pureza estaba cada día a menos de estar segura. Faltaba una semana para ser una adulta de manera oficial, trataba de mantener la frente en alto, de pasearme digna por todo el departamento, pero cada vez me resultaba más difícil; a escasas 24 horas de mi "muerte", porque eso representaba para mí ese día, el golpe sonoro pero calmado a nuestra puerta me hizo asomar, curiosa, la cabeza de mi habitación.

— Naraku Kumo: Queda usted arrestado por los delitos de trata de personas, secuestro de menores, y asesinato, todos éstos en primer grado, tiene derecho a permanecer callado cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en su contra tiene derecho a una llamada y a un abogado, en tal caso que no tenga dinero para contratar uno privado el estado le suministrara uno gratuito. — Quedé boquiabierta, había perdido esperanzas y lo último que se me pudo ocurrir en mis delirios de zafarme de mi situación era que pasara eso.

Naraku ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, su rostro furioso y desencajado helaba hasta los huesos, al menos a mí, porque a los policías que habían llegado no les parecía producir nada más que satisfacción. Cuando pude superar la impresión y la alegría que sentí al ver aquella escena me enfoqué en los rostros de mis salvadores, era peculiar porque uno de ellos daba cierto aire al abogado que alguna vez intentó ayudarme, pero también a la que fue mi maestra; el otro era pelinegro, de ojos violetas y me giñó en cuanto notó que lo observaba, pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue que ahí parado en el marco de la puerta, estaba el hijo de InuTaisho, el que sólo vi una vez y me miró con desprecio; estaba platicando con una hermosa policía pelinegra de piel blanca y ojos castaños cargados de decisión y fuerza; el muy imbécil era más atractivo que antes, algo en mí ardió levemente, me forzó a morder mi labio y desviar la mirada.

— Con todo esto tienes ganado el caso, sólo falta esperar, pero ten por seguro que se va a pudrir en el infierno.

— Le darán pena de muerte, de eso me encargo. Ya llévenselo. — Su tono frío me causaba escalofríos, pero era algo diferente, me gustaba.

— Ya deja de hablar con Sesshomaru y larguémonos Kikyo, ¡Ya quiero encerrar a esta rata-araña de una buena vez! — El plateado con uniforme se veía algo "celoso", eso me tranquilizó en cierta forma, era probable que la comandante fuera en realidad su novia, suposición que fue acertada.

Cortaron la plática y se llevaron a mi "padre" entre gritos y maldiciones, amenazas a la comandante y burlas estúpidas, nunca lo había visto perder la cordura, siempre era frío y calculador, un criminal perfecto, pero, al parecer esa mujer lo descolocaba… Nunca entendí esa parte de la historia.

Quedé en el apartamento sola, o al menos eso creí, al asomarme a ver cómo se llevaban a Naraku pude notar que aún estaba ahí el hijo de mi ex-abogado.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — Escuché su nombre entre conversaciones y fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

— Legalmente aún eres menor de edad, así que temporalmente estarás a mi cargo, mañana, en cuanto cumplas los dieciocho te harás cargo de ti misma. Probablemente lo que quede de la fortuna de Naraku se te va a quedar a ti.

— Pero… No entiendo nada, ¿Ustedes me salvaron? Por mi culpa tus padres murieron, por favor, no es necesario que seas… — Me miró con molestia y me dio a entender que me callara. — Tsk.

— Izayoi no era mi madre. Muévete o te quedarás a dormir en la calle, no te puedes quedar aquí.

Y así de fácil comenzó a caminar, dejándome ansiosa de respuestas, intenté llamarlo, hacer que retrocediera, pero no tuve otra opción más que seguirlo, claro que le puse mala cara en todo el camino.

* * *

Naraku no fue presa fácil, contrató uno de los perruchos que le quedaban e intentó librarse de los cargos de los que era acusado, por suerte, mi nuevo abogado estrella era mucho mejor que cualquier malviviente que él pudiera pagar; sin embargo, el caso se extendió y yo tuve que pasar más de un día a cuidado de Sesshomaru. Era insoportable para mí, no porque no me agradara él, sino porque al pasar de los días comencé a experimentar ansiedad, molestia, y mucho estrés, no paraba de molestar al peliplata a cargo de mí y terminó contratando a un psicólogo (al que por cierto le aventé varias cosas porque no quería ver), el diagnóstico que dio fue que me hice dependiente a los maltratos o algo así, eso fue lo único que entendí ¿Qué iba a saber el fanfarrón ese de mí?

Me recetó medicamentos y ejercicios para liberar el estrés, además dejó la recomendación de que tomara alguna actividad artística o deportiva, no tomé nada, fingía hacerlo pero nunca engañé a mi "tutor".

— Es tu problema lo que hagas o no. — Se supone que era discreta, incluso me costó algo de trabajo descifrar de qué me estaba hablando cuando de pronto soltó esa frase mientras desayunábamos.

Él era callado, muy organizado y siempre lucía impecable, yo era una rebelde, luchaba contra mi ansiedad y sólo encontraba diversión en hacer cosas que sabía lo ponían de mal humor aunque no lo demostrara: Movía las cosas de lugar, ensuciaba sus trajes, subía los pies con todo y zapatos a su sillón favorito, etcétera. Supongo que un día simplemente llegó a su límite, me tomó del cuello aun manteniendo su inexpresividad y me recargó contra la pared, lo que sentí en ese momento fue extasiante, parte de mi ansiedad se fue y aunque mantuve la postura tanto como me fue posible solté sin querer un pequeño gemido, sentí mi entrepierna humedecerse; sé que él lo notó, porque su nariz hizo ademán de percibir algún aroma. Me soltó con brusquedad y me dio la espalda.

— No juegues conmigo Kagura, yo puedo ser mucho peor que Naraku. Te puedo poner en la calle sin problemas ni repercusiones.

— Es sólo que tienes miedo al desorden, eres muy aburrido, deberías intentar divertirte un poco, si quieres yo te ayudo — Le sonreí confiada, seguía bastante caliente y quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar con él, después de todo pude notar algo en su mirada cuando tenía su mano en mi cuello, eso me invitaba a seguir.

Me ignoró, está de más decirlo, pero lo hizo, sencillamente se fue a su estudio a seguir trabajando, me sentí decepcionada pero después de analizarlo, llegué a la conclusión que más me satisfizo: Su personalidad era fuerte, mostraba decisión y era buen líder, entrenaba siempre en privado, así que era fuerte, en otra época probablemente hubiera sido un conquistador, o mínimo un guerrero algo despiadado; incluso estoy segura de que no le hubiera importado si su rival era hombre o mujer, y no por eso dejaba de ser un caballero, en fin, la vida que un guerrero deseaba estaba probablemente lejos de la que él llevaba, sin más acción que la de meter a la cárcel a los villanos infortunados que caían ante él, en cierta forma también estaba frustrado, las únicas peleas físicas que llegaba a mantener eran con el peliplata hijo de mi maestra, su medio hermano y frecuente blanco de su frustración reprimida, cuando llegaba a ver sus peleas notaba el brillo en sus ojos, las ansias de batalla, el gusto por lo que estaba haciendo, incluso ahora pienso que "sus peleas" son más porque a ambos les gusta la acción y no porque se lleven mal, sé por las amistades de Inuyasha (el medio hermano de mi sexy abogado) que antes se llevaban realmente mal y que ahora parece sólo ser una especie de saludo fraternal al que no le encuentran explicación.

Después del "incidente" Sesshomaru no me dirigía la palabra, no es que fuera demasiado conversador, pero no me dirigía ni un monosílabo, mi ansiedad volvió y mis travesuras aumentaron en cantidad y nivel, un día me atreví a tomar sus papeles perfectamente ordenados, revolverlos y moverlos de su estudio a la biblioteca, en donde además había tirado los libros y desacomodado todo, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, juraría que vi sus ojos enrojecerse pero fue sólo mi imaginación, me soltó una cachetada que me tiró junto a los libros y me dejó la mejilla enrojecida.

— Levanta todo el desastre que hiciste y recoge tus cosas. Tu padre ya fue sentenciado a la pena de muerte, y se ha hecho una cuenta bancaria a tu nombre; mañana a primera hora te vas de aquí. — Quedé impresionada, y bastante decepcionada, el muy idiota me estaba corriendo así de fácil, a mí no sólo me gustaba, también me parecía admirable y a pesar de ser un poquito aburrido era bastante interesante, un hombre de mundo que me sacaba sonrisas, me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera y sobre todo, no me tenía lástima. En el casi medio año que había vivido con él me había enamorado.

De nuevo me dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse, la única diferencia es que lo encaré y evité que saliera de la biblioteca, estaba furiosa, él no era del tipo que salía huyendo y que hiciera algo aunque mínimamente parecido, me molestaba, él siguió su camino, o al menos lo intentó, su estatura y peso superiores a los míos me impedían mantenerlo donde quería, entre el forcejeo y mis fallidos intentos de cesar el movimiento de sus pies rocé sin querer su entrepierna (enserio, fue sin querer), y me encontré con que tenía una ligera erección, fue sólo ante mi roce que se detuvo para mirarme con cuchilladas. — Lárgate a hacer tus maletas.

Sonreí, ahora entendía por qué reaccionaba así, estaba en lo correcto, a algo dentro de él le hacía falta la acción, probablemente por eso había hecho cita con el mismo loquero que me vio a mí y se encerraron en su estudio, incluso llegué a pensar cosas malas sobre ellos, y haciendo memoria en este momento fue justo después de nuestro incidente. — Sesshomaru, eres un pervertido ¿te excita golpearme? — Me abaniqué tranquila y socarrona con mi mano, caminé elegante y me recargué en la puerta para cerrarla lentamente tras de mí.

— Quítate o te mato.

— Hazlo, te reto, pero te advierto: No sé qué tan caliente te ponga eso. ¿No será que ibas a encerrarte otra vez a tu estudio y a intentar distraerte con trabajo? O peor aún, ¿A autosatisfacerte? —. Coloqué mi mano con dulzura sobre su pecho, halando ligeramente su corbata, intentando ejercer control sobre él, para que se dejara descontrolar.

Me observaba aparentemente indiferente desde arriba, rebajándome, sólo logrando aumentar mis ganas, humedeciendo mi vagina y haciéndome jadear discretamente. — Dicen que el que calla otorga — Reí burlona, sin disimulo alguno —. Tú me gustas, y además siento algo más por ti, te am… — Su mano en mi garganta otra vez, ésta vez me hizo callarme de tajo, apretó con más fuerza dificultándome respirar, después me besó, salvaje, dominante, tan simplemente delicioso, metió su mano libre debajo de mi blusa y mi sujetador, haló con fuerza mis pezones y liberó mis labios, permitiéndome gemir, me tiró con fuerza y abrió mis piernas con brusquedad, podía sentir cómo mi entrepierna punzaba, ansiosa de lo que venía, mi ropa interior estaba manchada, yo sentía vergüenza, él aun así colocó cerca su rostro, manteniendo la expresión de siempre y haciendo que yo temblara de ganas, cerré los ojos preparada para lo que venía, pero el cerró mis piernas de golpe y se levantó dejándome admirar su erección. — Si quieres jugar rudo voy a hacerlo, si quieres castigos los vas a tener, empezaré por no darte lo que quieres. — Abrió la puerta y me saltó, dejándome ahí tirada y ansiosa. — Una cosa más, está prohibido que te masturbes.

Era astuto, halló la forma de mantenerme a raya, de imponerme reglas y con todo eso me permitió ser libre, iba y venía cuando quería, siempre y cuando respetara los horarios impuestos por él, me metía en problemas y él me sacaba de ellos (a veces, menos veces que más) y me dejaba ser yo. Con el paso del tiempo llegaron los días en que fui perdiendo mi virginidad: Primero mis manos cuando fui "obligada" a masturbarlo por insinuar que él lo hacía, mi boca, mientras mis manos estaban atadas y yo sentía que me ahogaba, premio por aprender a hablar otro idioma, mis pechos por preguntar qué era una Rusa, mi vagina… Simplemente porque ambos nos sentíamos listos, y no quiero decir tontas cursilerías, y mi ano porque se había aburrido de mis demás agujeros y porque a eso sí me reusé, al menos antes de sentirlo en mi interior.

En definitiva yo nací para ser esclava, no una demasiado obediente, pero sí una que aprendió a respetar a su señor, no quiero describir más nuestros encuentros sexuales porque sólo recordar hace que mi ropa interior se empape y la necesidad de masturbarme me invada, y si lo hiciera mi castigo sería no poder saborear el pene de Sesshomaru mientras que termina su papeleo pendiente, y qué decir de que él me proporcione placer, hoy que cumplo una semana usar el denigrante uniforme de sirvienta (castigo por no tener mi cama). Dejémoslo en que él nació para ser amo, MI amo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, éste es el último capítulo, espero haber cumplido con el reto propuesto por el maravilloso foro de "Hazme el amor" al que los invito a pasar aunque sea a leer un rato. De nuevo gracias a Cecil por ser mi Beta, espero no decepcionarte, el desgraciado de Sesshomaru no se dejaba manejar, pero creo que lo logré. Gracias y espero sus reviews, por cada review que no dejan a la pobre Kagura no le toca premio.**


End file.
